


Leonard & the OTP

by Goodnightwife



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Confession, Drunk Reader, F/M, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Leonard cuddles, Leonard takes care of drunk reader, OTP Confession, Reader Insert, Star Trek - Freeform, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: You get drunk and spill the beans! Leonard learns about OTP and Fanfiction and wants to give you some story fodder!





	1. Leonard & the OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.  
> Anon Asked: Could you please write something with Leonard taking care of super drunk reader? I only ask because rm I’m drunk and need a doctor mccoy to cuddle me and watch me make a fool out of myself.

Y/N stumbled through the door into the dark quarters with a giggle, more drunk than she had ever been. Chekov had brought the cheap stuff to their weekly poker game night and Y/N had enjoyed it way too much!

“OW!” she yelled when she ran into a coffee table that shouldn’t have been there.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” a strong male voice yelled back from the general direction of the bedroom. A light came on, blinding Y/N as she hopped around on one foot, holding her hurt toes in her hands. “Y/N? What are you doing in here?”

Squinting in the light, Y/N finally recognized the man and let out a series of giggles so strong that she fall back into a chair. Dr. Leonard McCoy stood there with his hands on his hips, wearing a t-shirt and boxers, his hair sticking out all over the place. He was the most adorable grump you knew.

“Answer me, Y/N,” the grump stomped over to stand in front of you, his strong arms crossing over his chest. “How did you get in here?”

“C-c-co-o-od-d-de,” you managed to get out between giggles.

“How did you know my code?” he asked, one eyebrow making its way to investigate his hairline.

“F-fate?” you answered, shrugging in what you hoped was an adorable manner. Knowing somewhere in the back of your mind that this could go very badly for you, but hoping that he would find the humor in it. You had been instant friends when you met at the academy so surely he wouldn’t be mad enough to put this on your permanent record.

“Y/N” he sighed, running a hand down his handsome face. “How drunk are you?”

“M’fine” you slurred as you tried to stand but instantly fell back into the chair, confusion written across your face.

“Yeah, sure you are.” he answered, reaching down to help you up. “Come on.” He pulled you up with one hand.

“Wow, you’re sooooo strong, Leeeeoooo.” you grinned, enjoying the feeling of his hands supporting you.

“Come on, Y/N, you can sleep here.” he began moving you to the couch.

“Leeeoooo,” you sung loudly as he tried to help you lay down. “Yoouuuurrr sooo haaaandsooome, aaaaaalll the giiiirls looooove youuuu. And some of the guys do to.” you winked scandalously at him, refusing to lay down.

“Y/N please, you’re drunk. Just lay down and go to sleep and I’ll make you bacon and eggs in the morning, okay?” he pleaded. You started to lay down, getting lost of his eyes, when you suddenly popped back up, pointing a finger in his face.

“Did you know, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, that there are stories about you going around on this ship?” you asked with a hiccup.

“Stories?” Leonard asked with a resigned sigh.

“Yes! Lots of stories. According to the stories, you are quite a sex god and possibly in love with Jimbo or Spock or … both.” your eyes grew comically large on the last word.

“That’s pure fiction, Y/N, you should know better than the listen to rumors.” he admonished, taking a seat on the couch next to you.

“It’s not rumors, Leeeoooo, it’s stories,” you corrected. It was suddenly very important to you that he understood.

“What’s the difference?” he asked, humoring you. The corners of his mouth twitching with a smile.

“Well, I’ll tell ya,” you got comfy with your legs on his lap. “A rumor is people talking and saying things about you that may or may not be true. A story is written down and published on a special database for others to read.”

“Wait, there’s a database for these stories?” he asked, his frown returning.

“Nonononono,” you said quickly, reaching up to lift the side of his face back up to force a smile. “Hehehehe your face is kinda squishy, Leoooo.”

“Y/N, focus.” he said sternly. “Are you telling me that there is database of stories about me, Jim, and Spock?”

“NOOOOOO!” you flung yourself back against the couch in frustration.

“Oh good.”

“There are other people on there too!” you said before you slapped a hand over your mouth, afraid you had finally said too much.

Leonard leaned his head back, asking the ceiling for patience. “Alright, Y/N, let’s get you taken care of, tomorrow we will go talk to Jim about this database.”

He carefully lifted you off of the couch with one arm under your knees and one behind your back. Taking your into his kitchen, he sat you on the counter and pushed a glass of water into your hands.

“Drink all this,” he commanded in his doctor voice that made you giggle. He stopped and sent you a look that made your giggle skid to a halt. Lifting the glass obediently and drinking the water, you missed his smile as he glanced down at your feet, making sure you hadn’t broken your toe against his coffee tale. Setting the empty glass down, you let out a yawn and started tipping to the side before he quickly caught you up in his arms again. Taking you to his bed, he laid you down and quickly crawled in behind you, calling for the lights to turn off.

Rolling over to look at him, you sighed.

“Leo… Leo… Leo…” you whispered, poking his cheek.

“What, Y/N?”

“We’re my OTP,” you whispered back, your eyes round as saucers.

“I have no idea what that means, Y/N.” he pulled you into his arms, tucking your head under his chin, a hand going into your hair to massage your scalp. “Just go to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning, okay darlin’?”

“Okay, Leo,” you smiled, hiccuped, and drifted to sleep.

Above your head, Leonard felt your breathing even out and smiled to himself, finally having you right where he wanted you, wrapped in his arms. 


	2. Fanfiction

You woke alone in a bed that wasn’t yours with a huge hangover. You sat up slowly, not wanting to your pounding head to decide to leave your body.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” an incredibly loud voice said. You winced and dared to look over and confirm your suspicions. Leonard. You were in Leonard’s bed. Now the only question was why. Leonard handed you a full glass of water as he sat next to you on the bed.

“Drink up.” he ordered. You drained the glass slowly, trying to give your mind time to figure out what was going on. The glass was too small for that but thankfully the sting of a hypo and an order to take a shower delayed any further communication. Whatever he shot into your neck kicked in while the water ran down your back. Blissful relief chased the headache and nausea away. Drying off, you found that Leonard had put a pair of his sweats and a tshirt in the bathroom for you to wear. Getting dressed, you wrapped your hair in the towel and stepping out into his quarters to the scent of bacon and coffee.

Turning around in the small kitchen, Leonard glanced at you over the counter and gestured for you to take a seat at the table. You couldn’t help but smile at his bright red “I’m a doctor not a chef” apron covering his blue uniform. You had it made for him when you were both at the Academy and he wore it every time he cooked for you. His cooking might not be the best in the galaxy, but you were sure he alone was responsible for keeping you alive at the academy during those all night study sessions.

“How are you feeling, Y/N?” he asked, bring you back to the present.

“I’m okay I guess. But why is my foot sore and why am I even here?” you asked as he set a steaming cup of coffee down in front of you.

“Well, you apparently had a few too many at Chekov’s weekly poker game and stumbled in here instead of your own quarters. You foot is sore because you tripped over my coffee table.” he explained as he moved back to the kitchen to flip bacon.

“How did I get in here?” you asked, taking a sip of coffee.

“‘Fate’ was the word you used I believe.” he replied, frowning over the bacon.

“Oh.” you replied lamely. The swooshing of the door saved you, you thought, until Jim walked in and plopped himself down next to you at the table.

“Hey, Y/N.” he said with a grin. You could practically read his thoughts about why you were in Leonard’s quarters first thing in the morning, in his clothes no less. “Hey Bones, what’s for breakfast.”

“Bacon and eggs.” he replied with a scowl. “Jim, Y/N has something to tell us.”

“I do?” you quipped.

“You do?” Jim swiveled his head in your direction.

“Yep!” Leonard dropped plates of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of you and Jim and got his own and sat down at the table. “Y/N stumbled in here last night, drunk off her ass and let it slip that there is a database of stories about us that the crew apparently writes and reads.”

“Stories?” Jim asked, his eyebrows shooting up. “What kinds of stories?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Leonard smirked at his eggs, “but apparently I’m a sex god.”

“You are?” Jim questioned with a grin. Leonard replied with his signature scowl. You just kept your head down, wishing you could disappear.

“Well, Y/N, spill it.” Jim ordered, his breakfast forgotten.

“I don’t know what you mean, Sir.” you started to deny.

“Don’t ‘sir’ me, Y/N.” Jim cut you off.

“Explain, Y/N.” Leonard ordered with a deep frown.

“Okay fine,” you sighed. “But if anyone asks, I will deny this conversation ever happened and our friendship is over, and I will transfer off this ship. Got me?” Both men nodded with serious expressions, each keeping to themselves just how precious your friendship was to them.

“Alright.” you started softly, leaning forward in case the walls had ears. “There is a database with stories about you two, but it also has Spock and nearly the entirety of the command crew.”

“What are these stories about?” Jim asked in a whisper, mimicking you.

“A lot of things, but mostly, they are speculation on your personal lives. What you like, who you like, and what you’re like… behind closed doors.”

“‘Behind closed doors’ meaning ‘in bed’?” Leonard asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Um, well, yes.” you replied, not quite able to meet his eyes.

“So, Y/N,” Jim cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair with a smirk. “How good am I?”

“Jim, be serious!” Leonard admonished.

“I’m very serious.” Jim replied, laughing, pulling out his communicator. “Kirk to Spock, please report to Dr. McCoy’s quarters on the double.”

“WHAT?” you jumped out of your chair, the towel holding your wet hair back falling to the floor. “Nonononono, I’m not telling Spock too! I’ll be court martialed.”

“Sit down, Y/N.” Jim grabbed your wrist and pulled you back into your chair. “You’ll be fine.” The few minutes of silence were nearly unbearable. You couldn’t eat, you couldn’t drink your coffee. Jim and Leonard chatted about a staff meeting yesterday and finished their breakfasts. The chirp of the door chime about gave you a heart attack. Spock had arrived.

“Come in,” Leonard called. Spock strolled in with his hands clasped behind his back, looking as Vulcanly detached as he normally did. “Spock, Y/N has told us something very interesting about a certain database that crew members have been-”

“Yes, Doctor.” Spock interrupted. “I know.”

“You know?” Jim choked on his coffee. “How do you know?”

Spock raised an eyebrow in thought, “To use old earth vernacular, that would ‘be telling’.”

“Let me get this straight,” Leonard gestured for Spock to sit in the final open chair at the table. “You know about these stories going around about us? Have you read any of them?”

“Yes Doctor.”

“What are they about?” Jim asked incredulously.

Spock’s eyes flitted between the two men and you before he stood. “Gentlemen, I have work to do, if you’ll excuse me.” Leonard and Jim sputtered as Spock swiftly walked out of Leonard’s quarters. Jim leapt up from his chair and chased Spock down the hallway, asking more questions.

You moaned and buried your face in your hands on the table, silently vowing to never drink again, no matter what Chekov brings to poker night. A soft chuckle made you lift your face.

“What?” you asked.

“I was just wondering, have you written any of these stories?” he questioned, leaning toward you over the table.

“Perhaps.” you replied, looking at his wall.

“And who do you write about? Me?” he questioned further.

“Maybe.” you answered as nonchalantly as possible. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Leonard was looking at you with a small smile.

“What are you so happy about?” you asked.

“You look good in my clothes.” he responded with a shrug.

“It’s not the first time I have stolen your clothes, Leonard.”

“I know, it’s just the first time you have worn my clothes after sleeping in my bed.” he replied, looking down at his empty plate. Your mind running a mile a minute, you stood and picked up your plate to give yourself some time to think. Coming around the table to pick up Leonard’s, he surprised you by grabbing your arm and pulling you into his lap. Holding you securely with one arm around your back and one on your hip, he slowly leaned forward and swiftly pressed his lips against yours.

“Y/N,” he mumbled in between kisses that you were happily returning.

“Yes?”

“What does OTP mean?” he asked.

“One True Pairing, why?” you pulled back to look at him.

“Last night you said that we were your OTP.” he grinned. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“It means you can keep kissing me.” you replied, returned his shit-eating grin. 

“What do you say we move this into the bedroom and I give you some fodder for your next story,” he asked, his lips smirking against your neck. He took your moan as consent and stood with you in his arms and walked into the bedroom. He laid you gently on the bed and settled in next to you, an arm draped over your middle. “What do you call these stories anyway?”

Staring up at the this man who had been your friend and was about to become you lover, you couldn’t help but grin. This was going to be a lot of fun. Pulling his lips to yours, you let out a whisper just before sealing your lips over his, stopping all conversation.

“Fanfiction.”


End file.
